


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Smokin' In The Drama Room

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Based on a Dream, Drama Room, Gen, Relaxing, Smoking, Weed, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed to chill. What better place than the drama room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Smokin' In The Drama Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a dream I had where I got high with Danny in a drama room at a school. So yeah.  
> Disclaimer: I don't smoke weed. But here's my interpretation on how works based on stuff I've read about it and heard about it. xoxo

“Dan, I can’t today,” you said while he nudged you. “I’ve got homework, you know I’m failing math like a bitch.”  
“Please?” he whined. “Even Suzy’s coming.” You scoffed.  
“What’s that got to do with it?” Danny shrugged.  
“I don’t know. The fact that she doesn’t usually come.”  
“You mean that she never comes.”  
“I’d take that conversation up with Arin, who, by the way, will also be there.” You outwardly groaned.  
“I swear to God, I’m going to beat you,” you said. He mocked pain.  
“Ouch,” he said playfully. “At least buy me dinner first.”  
“I have. Twice.” He ran a hand through his bushy hair.  
“And how many times did I drive you places you needed to go.”  
“Oh, don’t start pulling that on me.” He smirked.  
“I won’t...if you come.” You slammed closed your book and crossed your arms. “How many times have I pulled you out of a fight?” You didn’t budge. “How about borrowing money.” Nothing. “What about that one time I beat up your ex who was being a dick and I barely got off with a warning-”  
“Alright!” you stopped him, holding up both hands. “I’ll come to the drama room. But you have to let me do my homework first.” He nodded and held out his hand, which you shook. “Nice doing business with you.”  
“Nice doing you,” he remarked wittily, causing a grin to form on your face. He stood up and left, probably to go get Arin and Suzy, maybe even Ross. You still couldn’t understand a word he said, but when you were in the drama room, you probably wouldn’t understand or remember anything regardless.  
RIght when the bell rang, you hung back to talk to your history teacher. He was nice, insightful on stuff that actually mattered for once, instead of ignoring everything and discuss Civil Wars or whatever. While you walked towards your locker, you stopped by the drama room real quick to drop off your backpack.  
“And you’re here!” Danny greeted once he saw you.  
“Don’t hold your breath, Avidan,” you said in your tense tone. “I still have to grab my math books.” He sighed and leaned on his hand.  
“Careful of the rain, it’s pouring like hell,” he said. You nodded with boredom and threw your bag on the couch unused by everyone but you, Danny, and Arin. There were clothes on racks everywhere and miscellaneous props and backdrops in the corners and piled up on otherwise unsuitable chairs. Danny had the liberty to move some stuff to open up the best of all the chairs for Suzy.  
Obviously, no one had been in the drama room for a long time. Most people didn’t really know that there was a drama room.  
You strolled back through the hallway, passing Arin and Suzy.  
“Where’re you going?” Arin asked.  
“Math books,” you sighed. “Homework first, drama later.” Arin shrugged and continued through to the drama room. You took one step outside and stopped.  
Thank God for the overhang because it was hailing. There was no indication for it to stop, and there was no way you were going to walk through solid ice chunks falling from the sky. You turned back around.  
Looks like you were in for another night of no sleep.  
“Guys, it’s-” you began to say before a heap of smoke hit your face. You coughed and waved it away.  
“Hailing, yeah,” Danny said. You nodded and he threw one arm round your shoulders. Just the smoke made you feel slightly relaxed, and you knew that one hit from the real source would have you completely giggly and stable.  
Danny sat you down on the couch, Arin to your left and him to your right. Your standard seating. Suzy was curled up on the chair, eyeing Arin curiously.  
“Did you finally choose to chill instead of bury yourself underneath school?” Arin asked. You shrugged.  
“No way in hell I’m trudging through a hailstorm,” you said simply. You felt Danny nudge and he passed you the joint. You took one hit and let it do what it always did.  
“You needed chill,” Danny told you. You nodded slowly. The room was already slightly muggy with smoke, you could smell it. “Tons of chill.” You laughed a little, watching Arin pass it to Suzy. Of course, she knew how, but she never did it with the group. She grinned and leaned to give it back to Danny.  
About twenty minutes passed and you all were already laughing and relaxing. The windows and the doors were closed, a single overhead light shone in your eyes, you had sunk to the floor.  
“Mm, no, what about...weed bombs,” Arin said. You couldn’t quite tell what you were all talking about, but the phrase ‘weed bombs’ coming from Arin made you break out laughing.  
“How... How would that work?” you managed to say. He shrugged.  
“Maybe you can just...light it and throw it in a classroom. Boom. Weed bomb.” Danny nodded, laughing, Suzy then joining in. You were all laughing, all having a nice time, and for once, you knew that Danny was right. You needed a break.  
You found yourself leaning on one hand towards Danny as you laughed, heard him laugh with you. One of his hands ruffled your hair and you laughed more, your head simply falling on his knee. His hand was set on your head and you closed your eyes.  
An hour later you had already used up the joint you all had, but no one had any motivation to move. No one said anything, mostly because Arin and Suzy were close to falling asleep. You were, too, and you wanted to let yourself. Of course, that meant you would have to remember to tell your parents you spent too much time with Suzy. Your head was falling forward and your arms were getting weak.  
“Hey, hey,” Danny’s voice woke you a little more. “You going to sleep?”  
“I might...,” you said tiredly. He nudged you to look at him, where he had one open arm to welcome you into a warm embrace that wasn’t the floor. You pushed yourself up and lay next to Danny. Arin had already fallen asleep, Suzy mindlessly fiddling with her nails, eyes drooping.  
“Night,” Danny said before you drifted off.  
You sprung awake. Looked down.  
No shirt? Where the hell was your shirt and when had you taken it off? You vaguely remembered waking up earlier and feeling too hot, the true heat of the drama room getting to you. You must have taken it off. You sat up, feeling a heavy leather slip slowly off of you. You felt the absence of heat on your right when you moved, and then you remembered more vividly.  
Wake up, hot room, take off your shirt, Danny gave you his jacket. Kiss on the head. Fall back asleep.  
“Danny,” you said, pushing him. He sighed and opened his eyes slowly, clearly coming from a deep sleep. He took one look at you before pausing all movement.  
“Where’s your shirt?” he asked. You shrugged.  
“Somewhere.” You looked to see both Arin and Suzy were gone. “Where’s Arin and Suzy?”  
“Somewhere,” Danny mimicked you. He grinned. “Anyways, I don’t know where your shirt is, so I’ll just give you mine.” He started to sit up and simply pull his off, handing it to you. It smelled obviously of weed and Danny’s uncanny deodorant or cologne, whichever it was.  
“Thanks,” you said, taking it and turning away, slipping off the leather jacket fully and handing it to him. You slipped on the Def Leppard shirt and turned to see Danny putting on the leather and zipping it up.  
“You’re very nice to sleep with,” Danny said as he sat up fully, leaning on his knees. You turned back to him.  
“Danny, you have a horrible habit of making innuendos,” you told him. He smirked.  
“Who said it was an innuendo?” You rolled your eyes.  
“Buy me dinner first, please.” You smirked. “At least.” He leaned towards you.  
“How about a kiss instead?” You furrowed your brows and laughed.  
“A what-” you began to say until Danny’s lips interrupted you for a few moments. “Okay,” you said once he pulled away. “Forget the dinner. Just have more of that.”  
“More than that?” He was acting so cocky and it was so funny. “Maybe I want my shirt back...” You held up a finger to his lips when he leaned again.  
“Next time,” you told him. He smiled and nodded, letting out a chuckle.  
“Alright. Next time, you and I smokin’ in the drama room. Maybe more than smokin’.”  
“If you’re lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the original dream went like this: I walked into a drama room at a school, walked back out because I needed my math books. But it had been raining and I didn't want to walk through it, so I went back. Immediately, I was surrounded by smoke once I walked back in and there was a sudden timeskip to me sitting on the floor next to Danny, where I purposefully leaned towards him. He ruffled my hair and there was another sudden timeskip to me with no shirt, and someone just gave me a pink sweatshirt.  
> That's literally what happened in my dream. xoxo


End file.
